


Words between Bros

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficcy where John pesters Dave about his possible crush on his possibly ecto-mom from another universe, Roxy Lalonde (this is more of a friendship fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words between Bros

"Dave, chill out bro!" John was laughing his ass off, his eyes streaming tears. His best bro Dave was sitting across from him, his apple juice gathering dust. Dave had just explained to him (well actually John "overheard" Dave rapping about it quietly while getting some juice, and by overheard he means spying on Dave for future pranking opportunities) that he thought Roxy Lalonde was... hot.  
Dave's ectomom, half-sister, alternate universe Mother. He thought she was hot.  
"John, not cool. You're supposed to help me with this bro. I don't know... talk me out of it or something! There must be something wrong with me." Dave's tone was almost pleading, but John couldn't stop giggling. It was just too dang funny!  
"You...You realize..." John gasped between giggles, "that she's like your mother in another universe? Like... oh my gog... she's related to you!" He spluttered into another round of giggles, and Dave just gave him a glare. Sadly his cool ironic glasses prevented John from seeing the full intensity of his glare of deadly proportions. Dave was being dead serious here, it was becoming a huge issue. He could barely say anything to Roxy without it becoming a jumbled mess.  
"John seriously, not helping." Dave sipped his apple juice as John slowly recovered. "But Daaaaaaave, it's really funny how you always start mumbling in front of her! Now I know why!"  
"Now give me some advice. Seriously, I'm out on a limb here. I'm not as magnetic as I once was to the ladies... John, seriously man, it's not that funny. Just fucking talk me out of it or something, this has bad idea written all the fuck over it in red chalk. Terezi'd put a death warrant on my head for just how fuckin wrong this is." John chuckled at how sad Dave sounded as he started to ramble.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I think she's hot too!" John wiped his eyes, giving Dave a big toothy grin. Dave stood up and smacked Egbert lightly on the back of the head. John erupted into another giggle fit, as Dave grumbled, "Fucking hell Egbert, I told you to talk me out of it!"  
John just giggled even more as he followed Dave out of the room, every so often poking him in the back and whispering "Dave's got a crush on his ecto-mom~" and getting a swat on the head by a very red-faced blonde boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos and tell me if you want your own little ficcy! :3


End file.
